The-Girl-Who-Was-Behind-The-Cu rtain
by Professor McGonagal
Summary: Harry Potter had a twin sister, who was hidden behind a curtain in the Potter's nursery when Voldemort entered it that fateful night. She was taken away and raised by Severus Snape. The wizarding world as we know it was changed by these facts. The question is: how? Please read enjoy and review! :)


**The-Girl-Who-Was-Behind-The-Curtain**

**Chapter 1**

"-and go! I'll hold him off!"

These were the words that Lord Voldemort _truly _heard as he entered the Potter's home that fateful night in 1981, now 32 years ago. He stood tall, smirking triumphantly at the man who was foolish enough to face him unarmed and glare at him with such hatred, instead of cowering at his feet and begging for mercy. James Potter stood no chance, even if he had had his wand. Voldemort smiled, a thin, sadistic smile before saying the words that soon would cause his demise, but what seemed to him at that moment to cause the beginning of his reign over the magical world.

"Avada Kedavra."

James Potter crumpled to the ground, dead. A man whose brave spirit had departed.

Lily Potter ran up the stairs, weeping softly into her baby son Harry's soft, untidy black hair. She reached the nursery and placed him in her children's crib. Her baby daughter, Rose, looked at her mother from beside her brother through her large emerald eyes, which seemed to Lily to be understanding. Still weeping, Lily picked up Rose and placed her on the room's window seat, kissing her forehead in a gesture of love and farewell. "Rose, mummy loves you. Daddy loves you. Be safe. Be strong." Lily closed her eyes and wished her daughter the skill she knew her child would need: cunning, before pulling one of the thick red curtains across, hiding her daughter from view. Lily waved her wand and her Patronus appeared. She spoke a few words and it nodded, before gliding through the wall and into the night. She waved her wand once more and performed ancient, powerful magic that would protect her son from harm. Her daughter, she knew, would be safe. He would see to that. She knelt down across from Harry and spoke the words that would seal the charm. "Harry, mummy loves you. Daddy loves you. Harry be safe. Be strong." Once again, Lily closed her eyes, and she wished her son a skill: bravery.

The door burst open and Lord Voldemort crossed the threshold. Lily pleaded, but he was unmoved. Once more he spoke those words, and Lily Potter crumpled to the ground, dead. A woman whose brave spirit had departed.

Lord Voldemort turned his wand on Harry. He did not know of Rose's existence. Voldemort savoured the moment, unaware that his next words would cause the beginning of his demise.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

All he felt was pain. His limbs were on fire, what was left of his soul burned. Lord Voldemort fled, leaving behind The-Boy-Who-Lived and The-Girl-Who-Was-Behind-The-Curtain.

Soon after, a man apparated outside Godric's Hollow, appearing with a small _pop!_ He entered the house and hurried up the staircase, following the Doe's orders. He froze upon seeing Lily's body. He knelt and hugged her lifeless form, grief emitting from his every pore. Slowly, he stood up and walked to the alcove hidden by the curtain. He pulled the curtain back.

Rose Lily Potter looked up at the man before her. He was tall and thin with a large hooked nose, pale skin, black eyes and shoulder length greasy hair. Severus Snape picked her up and apparated back to his home in Spinner's End, as her mother had asked. He was a man whose brave spirit had arrived.

* * *

**Eleven Years Later**

"WALK LIKE SEV-ER-US!" Rose Lily Potter-Snape scream-sung as she danced around her bedroom. She was listening to the Muggle radio which was issuing its weekly chart toppers from the past eleven years.

"WALK LIKE SEV-ER-US!" She scream-sung again, approaching her mirror. Her refection looked back at her. Eleven years old, she was almost an exact copy of her mother at that age, though her fiery red hair was naturally messy and she wore silver oval shaped glasses over her emerald eyes that were fringed with black lashes. She had "borrowed" one of Severus's old school robes, put it on, and was currently trying to achieve the billowing effect he made seem so effortless. It would be cool to use it around the castle when she started her first year at Hogwarts in a few days' time.

Once more she tried to mimic his walk, but to no avail.

"WALK LIKE SEV-ER-US!"

Why she was shout-singing, she really had no idea. It wasn't helping at any rate. Yet the song "Walk Like an Egyptian" was playing and she was trying to walk like Severus, so it was fitting, even if her version of the main chorus line didn't quite fit the beat of the song.

The door opened and their daily cleaner, Mrs. Smill, entered armed with her cleaning equipment. She was thin with grey hair and a constant scowl. "Stop that nonsense and go somewhere else," she snapped, "and for goodness sake put on something normal!"

Rose scowled back and opened her mouth to retort. Before she could however, Severus entered. "Now, now, Mrs. Smill, you have not finished in the dining room. I see no reason for you to be here. Please return to the dining room."

Muttering darkly, she left the room. Severus followed her most likely making sure she didn't eavesdrop. Rose remained where she was, knowing he would return. Soon enough he did. He closed the door behind him and turned to face his adopted daughter.

"Rather foolish of you, wearing those robes while she's here." He stated, walking into the room, his robes billowing out behind him.

"Now you're just being mean." Rose complained, folding her arms across her chest. "Plus, how was I supposed to know she would come in here?"

"True." He mused, leaning against her chest-of-drawers. "However, it was still foolish. Anti-Muggle Security, remember."

Rose snorted. She knew that Severus cared about anti-Muggle security as much as he cared about their next door neighbor, Mr. Flinch, and his missing cat: not in the slightest.

"But she's not the brightest Death Eater in the Inner Circle, so no matter." Severus continued, smirking. "Now, try again."

Rose turned and walked back up the length of the room, before facing her mirror and trying again.

"Ah," Severus said. "I see where you are going wrong. Its strut, strut, glide, strut, strut, glide." He demonstrated, and his robes billowed out behind him.

Rose followed his instructions and to her joy, her robes billowed out behind her. She bounded over to Severus and hugged him. "Thank you!" She cried. "I've been trying to mimic your walk for AGES!"

She pulled away. Severus looked gratified, "I'm honoured. Take my arm."

She looked at him, puzzled, "Where are we going?"

"Diagon Alley. Its time you got a wand."

Rose bounced around her room in excitement before quickly pulling off the Slytherin robes. Underneath she wore a white T-shirt, dark blue jean shorts, and brown sandals. She took Severus's arm and the two them apparated to Diagon Alley, unaware of the events that awaited them there.

**A/N: Please review! :)**


End file.
